Red and Blue
by princessperp
Summary: Renji get's into a fight with a certain Blue headed espada, but loses. HEAVEY LEMON, YAOI BOYXBOY. If you don't like don't read.


**Perp: Don't you just love smut? Well this here is a special fan fic dedicated to my good friend Carrie.**

**Grimmjow: WTF! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?**

**Renji: When did I do this?**

**Perp: You did it in my mind, NOW HUSHITY HUSH YOU!**

**Renji and Grimmjow: Sorry**

**Perp: Oh, I own NOTHING BTW! Everything here belongs to the rightful owners of bleach. If I owned Bleach Grimmjow would and Ulquiorra would so stuff with each other and so would Nnoitra and Shinji.**

**Nnoitra and Shinji: HEY DON'T GET US MIXED UP IN THIS.**

**Perp: Hmmm, a good idea, maybe I will.**

**Nnoitra and Shinji: *Gulp***

Red and Blue

A Grimmjow X Renji Yaoi story

Rated 18+

"Get your hands off me Espada scum." Renji growled.

Grimmjow snarled at the soul reaper.

"I don't think so."

The two had recently been fighting. Renji found Grimmjow in the human world, and challenged him to a fight. Sadly, our red headed hero, lost. Grimmjow loamed over Renji. He had his wrists in his hands and Renji pinned to a wall down an alley.

There were no serious wounds on either of the men. Grimmjow had gone easy on him.

"What are you going to do now, Espada? Kill me? Torture me? Well I'm not saying anything about the soul society." Renji spat.

A wild grin appeared on Grimmjow's face that would make even the bravest of soul reapers, cower in fear.

"Oh hell no Red. I'm going to have some fun with you." And with, Grimmjow bite down hard on Renji's neck.

Renji yelled as the sharp cat-like teeth drew blood from his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Renji yelled, but soon his yelled turned silent as a rough tongue licked away at the blood.

"What...what are you...?" Renji started to ask, but Grimmjow silenced him by crushing his mouth against the red heads.

Renji's eyes opened wide in shock.

Grimmjow licked along Renji's lips and gained entrance to his mouth. Grimmjow's tongue explored Renji's mouth, and Renji let out a soft moan, which seemed to drive the pantera on more. Finally Grimmjow released Renji's mouth for air. The two gasped and Renji held a confused look on his face.

"I've always liked you red. You're perfect for someone like me." Grimmjow growled and started to suck and nip at Renji's neck.

"But I...I'm a soul reaper. You're the enemy. No this isn't right." Renji gasped, trying to struggle free from the hollows grasp.

"Who gives a fuck Red? I certainly don't. Let's just have some fun." Grimmjow growled, sending vibrations along Renji's neck.

Renji stopped struggling and gave in.

"Fine but...not here."

Grimmjow smirked.

"You got a place?

*A few minutes later at Renji's apartment*

"Uhhh Grimmjow." Renji was lying down on his bed, Grimmjow on top of him.

Grimmjow pulled back the soul reapers robes, revealing the red heads chest. Grimmjow licked down the tattoos making Renji moan.

Renji put his hand inside the hollow hole on Grimmjow's stomach. His fingers stroked the smooth inside of it, making Grimmjow moan.

Grimmjow bite down on Renji's shoulder again and sucked away at the blood.

Renji gasped and scratched at Grimmjow's chest, making the Sadist growl and nip at the bite mark.

Grimmjow lifted himself up and pulled off his jacket. Renji licked along his chest and then trailed his tongue down to Grimmjow's hollow, licking inside it.

Grimmjow moaned loudly, his fingers pulling out the bindings in Renji's hair. Red bangs fell down across Renji's face, hiding his blush.

Grimmjow slowly started to pull off Renji's robe completely. Then he untied the sash that held his trousers up and pulled those off as well.

Renji's blush just got bigger. He lay there panting and flushed as Grimmjow pulled off his clothes.

"You are by far the sexist Shinigami I've ever seen." Grimmjow grinned at the red head.

"Yeah well, you're not that bad a hollow." Renji chuckled. Their lips met in a heated and passionate kiss, both of them fighting for dominance, but Grimmjow winning.

'This is wrong, we shouldn't be doing this. But it's so good.' Renji's mind was racing. He should kill Grimmjow right now but, he didn't have the strength. Or the will power.

Grimmjow's grinned at the flushed Shinigami and lowered his head down towards his leaking member.

Grimmjow licked at the underside, making Renji groan.

"Ahhh Grimmjow. Quit messing with me."

Grimmjow chuckled.

"Hell no. You're too cute to pass up." Renji blushed even harder as Grimmjow's tongue licked along his member.

Getting board with Licking, Grimmjow took the whole thing into his mouth. Renji gasped and moaned loudly.

Grimmjow himself, moaned when he heard Renji moan, sending vibrations along the red heads member.

"OH KAMI!" Renji yelled.

Grimmjow pulled out before Renji could cum completely. He covered his fingers with Renji's seamen and pushed his finger inside of Renji, stretching him.

Renji grunted in discomfort. This had never happened to him before. Grimmjow leaned over and pulled Renji into another passionate kiss, as he inserted another finger.

After a moment, Grimmjow inserted another finger, making tears form in Renji's eyes.

"Ahhh it hurts." He gasped.

"Don't worry, it'll be over in a minute." His fingers pushed in further, finding Renji's sweet spot. Renji groaned and ground his hips downwards towards the pleasure.

Grimmjow smirked and pulled his fingers out, ignoring Renji's confused squeak.

He pulled off his own trousers, revealing his hard member. Renji gasped. How the hell it that going to fit? He thought to himself.

"Relax red, it'll be ok" Grimmjow cooed and he inserted himself inside Renji.

"GRIMMJOW AHH." He yelled in pain. Grimmjow thrust in again, this time getting the sweet spot. This time Renji yelled out in pleasure.

He continued to thrust into the Shinigami, both of them moaning and scratching at each other's skin. Grimmjow licked and nipped all over Renji's torso and Renji's fingers grabbed at Grimmjow's spiky blue hair.

"I'm going to...going to... AHHHH!" Renji came all over his and Grimmjow's stomachs. Grimmjow came a few seconds afterwards, yelling out.

Grimmjow fell next to Renji, both of them panting and coming down from their high.

"What's your name?" Grimmjow asked Renji. (Renji knew Grimmjow's name from all his fights with Ichigo, in case you didn't know)

"It's Renji." He panted. Grimmjow pulled the bed covers up around both of them, then wrapped his arms around Renji.

"Renji huh. Cute name." Grimmjow smirked, then both of them fell into a deep sleep.

**Authors note: Since I'm a lovely person, I gave Renji his own apartment caus well; he doesn't want to live with Urahara anymore. PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE or I'll send Hidan after you. (kidding) I was inspired to write this caus of a song I was listening to. Its prostitution is the world's oldest profession (And I Madame, am A professional) by Cobra Star ship. It rocks XD**


End file.
